She Said Yes
by Lady Cai
Summary: You know you love him. But you refuse to say anything. You're not breakin until he does


Hey!! Lady Cai again!!! Hope you like this one-shot!! For once, it's in second story!!!

Disclaimer: I….I……I don't own Inuyasha cries and stares at the guys with the guns are you happy now?!!!

You glare at him as he smugly walks over to you, hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes, before you know it, he's right in front of you, and only a matter of 5 inches separated your body from his. You take a step back, feeling awkward from the current position.

He takes a step forward.

You take one back

He takes another step forward

You continually back up, he keeps on stepping forward. Each step seemed to amuse him, for a grin spread to a smirk each time you take a step back. You glare at him suspiciously. He has gotten a little weird lately.

For the past week, he seemed… different. You noticed that he smiled at you more often, and he didn't compare you to _her_ as much as he usually did. You inwardly smile as you remember how he would turn his head, smile a true smile and say "Thanks Kagome, you really saved my butt there!" When you shot an arrow at one of Naraku's puppets.

You suddenly feel your hand touching a rough surface. Wood, tree bark to be exact. Suddenly, your body froze as your mind put the pieces of the puzzle together; the reason for his oh-so-arrogant smile, and his over-confident actions, and why he looked so amused when you kept stepping back.

He had you cornered.

His fangs glowed as you flashed you a grin and you suddenly feel all of your courage slip away. You look up at him, and realized how handsome he looked with the sun right behind his head, emphasizing his adorable dog ears and his silver straight hair.

You swallow, trying to wet your dry throat. You open your mouth to speak…. Yet not sound came out. You watch him raise an eyebrow and suddenly you mouth opened again, this time, words came out. "Don't come any closer…" You mentally kick your self as yourself as you hear yourself talk. Your voice held no threat whatsoever, only fear. The thought of fearing him angered you. Your pride kicked in and you felt angry at yourself for fearing him.

You hear him chuckle and your knees shook

He closed the space around you and leaned his head in. You, unknowingly, gasp softly as his head went to the side of you head. "You want me..." His breath tickled your ear and you shuddered. He pulled back only to plant his mouth on your earlobe, nibbling it, caressing it with his tongue. You bit your tongue, trying to suppress a moan.

He stopped

You panted, you once again feel his breath on your ear "You Want Me" he said huskily. "N-nnn-no" you stutter. You watch as he pulled back and felt the shock when he pushed you to the Goshinbuko tree. He erased the space between you and him. He lowered his head in and you felt his lips on you neck.

Your eyes widened. You felt your lower region aching. His tongue tortured your neck. You let him roam around, you shut your eyes, trying to enjoy the moment while you had it. You let out a gasp as his hand raked your thigh, squeezing and caressing it.

You couldn't suppress the moan that came when his mouth hit the spot on your neck, the spot where your jaw and neck collide.

He stopped and said "You need me." You open your mouth, ready to deny him, to tell him a lie. To tell him that you didn't need him, to tell him that he's not what you want

Your voice betrays you

You close your mouth, and did the only thing you could

You shook your head side-to-side

He stared at you. His amber eyes stared past your eyes… and into your soul

He leans, stops a few centimeters from you mouth. Then dips his head in

And kisses you

You suck in a breath. You slowly close your widened eyes, loving the pleasure he was giving you. He tasted you, you tasted him.

You let out a whimper as he pulled back and stared at you again.

"You love me"

His words were so soft, that you barely caught it. Luckily, you did

Maybe it was the way that he said it. Or maybe it's the way he's staring at you right now, waiting, pleading for you to love him back.

Maybe it was the way he stole your first kiss…

You smirk up to him

…and said yes

FINI

Good, bad, to limey? Tell me what you think by clicking that little button right there….

Till next time,

Lady Cai


End file.
